This new variety of yellow rose plant originated as a seedling resulting from breeding efforts carried on by me at Richmond, Ind., with the object of producing rose plants having better flower production and growing habits as well as improved color and keeping qualities. The crossing to produce this plant was done in March 1970 and the first flower from the resulting seedling occurred in October 1971. The improved and favorable characteristics of the new plant led to my asexual propagation of the plant by budding at Richmond, Ind., and further propagation under my direction through successive generations at Hamilton City, Calif., has demonstrated that its distinctive features hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Greenhouse propagation and growing of this new plant in preparation for introduction to the commercial market has been carried on at Richmond, Ind., since 1973.